The Light in the Darkness
by GamerGirl13
Summary: A year after he shuts the door to Kingdom Hearts with his best friend inside, the Heartless start popping again. A girl shows up with an interesting past and he meets an old friend. Will Sora be able to save the world from the Heartless who have someone e
1. Ch1 The Beginning of a Long Journey

A/N – This is my first Fanfic so if it's kind of weak just tell me in a review. If you think its good then also tell me in a review. If you have any improvements to my writing constructive criticism is welcome but if you are just going to write about how this story sucks you can go read some other fanfic and criticise that author because I don't care. I'm not much of a writer but I was bored of waiting for KH2 to come out so I wrote my own version. Anyway here is my first attempt at a fanfic.

The Light in the Darkness

Chapter 1 – The beginning of a Long Journey

Walking through darkness, it's like walking through water. It's so thick and I'm getting tired. It's been so long, At least a year. It's getting harder to see. Maybe I will soon turn into darkness were Riku's thoughts as he and Mickey searched Kingdom Hearts for a way out.

"Chin up Riku. We're gonna get out of here," Said Mickey in his usual high voice.

"C'mon Mickey, we've searched this place for a year. We still haven't found a way out." Replied Riku sadly, "I don't think we'll ever get out."

"Of course we'll get out. It's only a matter of time before we find the answer. C'mon lets have something to eat." Mickey took out his Keyblade and summoned a large plate of BBQ ribs which were Riku's favourite. Riku thanked him and dug into his food thinking about Sora and Kairi but unaware to him and Mickey their chance to see their friends will be very soon because just out side that door 13 people in long black hooded coats were trying to open the door. With just the right amount of dark energy harnessed from the darkness in their hearts they blew open the doors and let all the heartless out.

"Did you hear that?" Riku asked Mickey.

Mickey got up, "Ya it came from the direction of the door. Someone just let all the heartless out. Let's go check it out."

So Riku and Mickey both sprinted to the door to find them off their hinges and in pieces while heartless were streaming out of the huge gap that used to be the door of their prison. As Mickey and Riku ran out the door they saw the group of 13 who had opened the door.

"Who are they?" asked Riku.

"They are the organization. A group of 13 members who's goal is to turn all the worlds to darkness." replied Mickey "if we act like we support the heartless we maybe able to join them and spy for Sora."

"OK lets go." said Riku.

Riku and Mickey walked up to the group who were just about to leave. They told a story of how they were trapped there when they tried to destroy the worlds. The organization bought the story and welcomed them to their group. They got into the gummi ship and were taken to Hollow Bastion. When Riku got off the ship he let out a yell. His eyes burned. Burned so much the pain was unbearable. Mickey ripped a piece of the robe the organization had given him and wrapped around Riku's eyes. Suddenly the pain stopped.

"I thought this would happen. I'll explain later." Said Mickey quickly as the organization watched them. "c'mon lets get inside."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

She sat there looking into the sunset, watching for any sign of his return. Waiting just waiting. She smelt the ocean breeze; she felt the warm sand beneath her. She was in perfect paradise. But all that didn't matter all that mattered was him. He saved her, he loved her, and he promised he would come back but it has been a year and he still isn't back. Kairi sits on the beach alone waiting for Sora to come home. And then she saw it a star was falling, fading into darkness. She ran as fast as she could to the secret place hoping beyond all hope he would be there. She used to spend hours there waiting for him but nobody came. This time she knew he would be there. She just knew it. She was at the opening to the secret place climbing through the hole, running along the tunnel coming to the room. A boy was there but it wasn't Sora.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

A/N – OK there is my first chapter. If you think that this was good keep reading and I'll post more soon. If you think it sucked, well I don't really care about your opinion. If you don't feel like doing a public review then you can

e-mail me at and remember constructive criticism is welcome.


	2. Ch2 Lost in Darkness

A/N – Well here is chapter 2. If you are reading this you either want to read my story for pleasure or you want to read it to ridicule me. Which ever reason you are reading this I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Chapter 2 – Lost in Darkness

Sora was taking a night time stroll through the streets of Traverse Town, looking up at the stars or what was left of the stars. He spent most of the time walking alone. Goofy and Donald had gone back to Disney Castle to visit and find out more about the Heartless who had started appearing out of nowhere. Leon, Yuffie and Aerith were back in Hollow Bastion. Right now he was in the first district and he was turning into the alley where he had found himself in Traverse Town for the first time. Expecting to see the usual pile of boxes and an empty alley he was surprised to see a body.

The body belonged to a girl. She looked around Sora's age maybe a bit younger. She had waist length dirty blonde hair in a long braid that was starting to fall apart. Her body looked fragile but also strong. She was wearing baggy navy blue jeans and a tight black tank top. Her running shoes looked well worn. She had a very casual appearance. But her face was very pale as she lay there unconscious.

Sora ran to her seeing if she was alright. He could feel a pulse that was good. He tried to wake her, her eyes opened for a second and she let out a groan and lost consciousness again. Sora picked her up. She was quite light for her size and brought her to the house that Leon, Yuffie and Aerith had redone.

He put her on the bed pulled up a chair and sat beside her, waiting for her to wake up. Then he noticed her necklaces, it was a gold heart on a chain and the other was a necklace that matched his own. The crown on a silver chain. He wondered if she was also a keyblade master. She began to stir. Moving a bit and letting out a groan. She finally opened her eyes. Her eyes were beautiful. They were dark brown; you could get lost by just looking in them.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked.

"I think so, who are you?" she groaned.

"I am Sora. I found you in an alley when I was walking." He replied

"Oh, where am I?" the girl asked.

"You are in Traverse Town. People usually come here when there worlds are destroyed." answered Sora "Was your world destroyed?"

She sat up "I don't know. I remember these black things. There were chasing everybody. I was running away from them. My brother was trying to lead me to this safe place but the darkness was catching up. I was getting so tired of running. They got closer and closer until I could feel them touching my feet. I looked behind me to see if anyone else was running. The thing I saw was terrible. It was this huge black monster. It's hands were like claws. When it opened its mouth to suck in air all the light around it went out. He reached out a clawed hand at me. Jiann pushed me behind him to keep me safe. I screamed when the hand grabbed him instead I tried to pull him back but it was too strong. I fell down and the darkness surrounded me. I tried to get up but they were attacking me trying to get into my heart. And then this huge burst of light came from me and I lost consciousness." She laid her head down and a single tear drop rolled down her cheek. "My brother sacrificed himself for me. Do you think he is alright?" she asked Sora while her deep brown eyes filled with sadness.

"I'm not sure. He could have gone to a different world or he may come to Traverse Town after a while but since he was attacked by the giant heartless then he is probably a heartless now."

She began to cry. "My brother is a heartless." She said through tears.

Sora tried to comfort her "It's ok. I was once a heartless. I took my heart so that the girl I love could have hers. She saved me and I returned to normal." Sora thought back to when he was a heartless. Kairi had protected him against the other heartless. Her heart saved him maybe this girl's could save her brother.

"What is your name?" Sora asked finally realizing he didn't know it.

"My name is Nell."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Kairi looked down at the boy laying there. He looked about 18 or 19. His hair was long and black hanging around his handsome face. He was wearing baggy black pants and a tight black t-shirt. Around his neck was a gold chain and at the end of the gold chain was a star. She went to see if he was alright. She shook him a bit. He groaned and moved slightly.

Lightly she said "Wake up". He moved a bit more. "Hello" Kairi said a bit louder. He finally opened his eyes and sat up.

"Where am I?" he finally said staring around blearily. "

You are on Destiny Island. What is your name?"

"My name is Jiann and yours?" he asked.

"Kairi, how did you get here?"

"My world was attacked. My sister and I were running away from these things. Then this huge monster came up and tried to grab her but I stood in the way and he grabbed me. I thought I was dead and then this huge burst of light came from behind me and then I started to fall. Then I was here." He finished. "My sister, where is my sister? Is she here? Did she come with me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry nobody showed up with you." Kairi said. "She probably was sent to a different world.

"Do you think she will be alright?" Jiann asked

"I'm not sure but I hope so. Now come on we should get out of here. It's too cold." Kairi suggested.

"Ya, sure." Jiann said still thinking of his sister but he stopped thinking of her when he saw his new home. It was an ocean paradise. Clear waters, shining sun, white sand and nice warm breeze. He looked around. He saw a group of kids playing in the water. Kairi walked over to them and Jiann followed taking in all of his surroundings.

"Hey it's a new guy." Yelled Wakka.

"Hi guys, I want you to meet Jiann." Said Kairi finally reaching them.

"Hi" said Jiann waving to everybody.

"When did you get here" asked Maeve (Maeve arrived at Destiny Island when her world disappeared.)

"Just now. My world was taken over by darkness."

"Mine too." Said two boys.

"Same" said Maeve. As Jiann got the full tour of Destiny Islands he was still thinking of his sister knowing that she would be in danger soon.

A/N – Well you have read my 2nd chapter. Remember to r & r. If you don't want your review to be public you can e-mail me at This chapter took me a little while to write because I didn't know how to bring Nell into the story. I wondered if there should be heartless or not. I also wondered if I should her awake when he finds her but I decided against that and chose her being unconscious and alone. Also remember constructive criticism is welcome.


	3. Ch3 The Truth Hurts

Chapter 3 – The Truth Hurts

A/N – 3rd Chapter. yeah. I've gotten 2 good reviews so that's better then I expected which makes me sound really pathetic. Anyway this chapter has a lot of dialogue. So if you don't like conversations don't read it. Well here is the chapter. Enjoy.

The next day Sora decided to give Nell the grand tour. As Sora and Nell walked around Traverse Town, Sora told her of his adventures.

"You used the Keyblade to open your heart so that Kairi could have hers. Wow." said Nell in awe.

"Ya I became a heartless and travelled around the castle. I found Donald and Goofy running with Kairi. Kairi realised it was me and protected me from the other heartless. I was transformed back into my human form and I fought the heartless."

"If my brother turned into a heartless do you think I could do the same for my brother?" asked Nell hopefully

"As long as you love him with your heart I know you can." Answered Sora "c'mon lets get a bite to eat"

"Ya I'm starving." Said Nell "There is a restaurant up ahead"

Nell and Sora walked to the restaurant and got a table on the patio. After giving the waitress her order slightly embarrassed, Nell said "Oh my god. I forgot I don't have any munny."

"That's ok I know the owner of the restaurant and get all my meals for free. Plus I didn't expect you to have munny right after your world was attacked by heartless." Nell gave him a little smile.

"What was your home like?" asked Sora.

"It wasn't that great. Jiann and I were orphans living on the street. We had to beg for food and munny. Since my brother was older he would get jobs while I waited for him in what we called our home. It was behind this house we found some old blankets back there and there was a heater there so we kept warm. Once I got older I took on jobs cleaning people's houses. One day one of the people who I cleaned houses for found out we were homeless. She let us stay in her house as long as I helped around the house every day. I was so happy when I told my brother. He thanked her so much. Not long after she had invited us to stay the heartless attacked our home and I ended up here." Nell hated living in that world. She always wanted to leave it with her brother. Even if the woman had given them room in her house she still had hated it. She hadn't noticed that while she was telling the story her order had arrived and Sora was already digging into his own plate. He had stopped eating at the end of her story thinking. No words came out of his mouth. He just stared. She took her fork and started to eat her spaghetti. Sora started to shovel down food again. She laughed at how the boy ate. He took large bit of food and put it in his mouth and swallowed. It looked like he didn't even chew. He just put it in his mouth and swallowed. As she ate she thought of her brother and wondered where he was

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

"You have failed again in capturing her. What have you to say in your defence?" Said the man dressed in red.

"It was not my fault. The boy, her brother protected her and then she was transported to Traverse Town." Said the hooded man...

"Yes and you know who she met there." "

No, I do not." Said the trembling figure.

"She met the Keyblade master. The last person we want her to meet is the Keyblade master." Yelled the man in red

"Yes sir. I told you I couldn't stop her from going- "

"Silence, I shall let you live but if you fail one more time. You will regret it deeply."

"Yes sir thank you sir." If you could see his face under the hood you would see relief wash over his face. "But what of the girl?"

"I have sent the neo-heartless to take care of her and her little friend."

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

After their meal they were walking back to the house they stayed at.

"Why were you living on the streets?" Sora asked

"I never met my dad. He used to come home drunk at night and hurt my mom and brother so she and my brother left while she was pregnant with me. They moved into a small apartment. She died a few days after I was born. My brother and I were sent to stay at an aunt and uncle's house. It was ok. Our aunt was nice but we didn't like our uncle. Then when I was 9 my aunt died and we were left with my uncle. He would force us to do chores and he would hit us. We were forced to sleep on the ground because he sold our beds. When I was 11 my brother and I decided to run away. So we stole some money from him took some food and clothes and ran away. We lived on the streets till that woman let us stay with her." Nell finished

"Wow, you lived on the street for 4 years." Said Sora in awe.

"Ya, it wasn't great. We hardly ate. It was always cold but it was better than my uncle. Sometimes people would give us food or give us some munny. One time this woman came to us with two hot bowls of soup, 2 blankets and some munny. She said she wished she could let us stay with her but her house was full and there was no room for us but she did come to us regularly with food. It still wasn't glamorous but we survived." Responded Nell.

"Where did you get your necklaces?" asked Sora.

"The heart I've had my whole life. It was my mom's. She gave it to my brother to keep until I could wear it. My brother got one when he was born. It has a star. I've never taken this off since my brother put it on when I was only a week old. It's the only thing I have to remember my brother by. I found the crown around my neck when I got here. I don't know where it came from. When I came here I changed clothing. I wasn't wearing this; in my world my clothes were dirty, baggy and too big. Now my clothes fit and are clean. So I guessed the necklace came with the clothes. Why do you ask?" she asked.

"Because I have the same necklace and I have it because I am the keyblade master. So I was wondering if you are another keyblade master or something?" the brown-haired boy answered.

"Well, I've never seen or heard of a Keyblade before I met you. So I don't think I'm a Keyblade Master."

"Well I was just wondering. It would be cool if you were a Keyblade master then…" but Sora never got to finish his answer. At that moment they were surrounded by neo-heartless.

A/N - I had a bit of fun writing this chapter. I liked making up the horrible background for Nell. Not because I like to torture people but because later in the story it will all work out and fit, it actually has a purpose. I didn't know if I should have made her life worse but it seemed bad enough. More will come soon so be patient. Anyway remember R&R.


	4. Ch4 Learning your Destiny

Chapter 4 – Learning your Destiny

A/N- Here is chapter 4. I've gotten a couple of good reviews (which is more then I expected) so I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed it. This one explains a lot about the story and is all Nell and Sora stuff. So if you want Jiann and Kairi you're gonna have to wait for the next chapter. Well enjoy. Remember R&R.

"Get behind me and stay close" yelled Sora getting into his battle stance. Nell stood behind Sora as he started to hack away. These monsters weren't like the heartless she had found in her world they were white and bigger. She wished she could help Sora fight. He moved gracefully as if he had done this a million times but he had a worried look on his face like he didn't think he could defeat them. One of the white neo-heartless got past his attacks and came running at her. She dodged his attack and felt something tug at her hand she looked down and saw a giant key. It was red with flame patterns around the hilt. She swung the weapon at the neo-heartless. He was destroyed at the touch of her Keyblade. She went and joined Sora as he kept fighting. She swung at the monsters and destroyed every last one. After the fight she sat down against the wall.

She could hear her heart thumping in her chest. Sora came to sit beside her.

"I knew you were a Keyblade Master." Said Sora panting. "I'm glad cause those things were really hard."

Nell wasn't paying much attention to Sora. She was starting at her Keyblade. She had never seen one like it. Sora had shown her all of his Keyblades but none of them looked like this. Blazing Hearts she thought. That's what I'm gonna call it.

She finally noticed that Sora was talking to her. "…and you were awesome. I never moved like that when I first got my Keyblade. You were amazing."

"You really think so. I was just fighting. I didn't know I was good. My brother always fought for me." Nell said starting to blush. Her fighting skills were being praised by the guy who saved all the worlds.

"You are one heck of a Keyblade Master." Said Sora.

"I'm not a Keyblade Master. I'm a Keyblade Mistress." They both grinned at each other."

"C'mon lets get out of here before any more of those neo-heartlesses show up." They both got up and spent the rest of there walk talking about the fight.

As they reached the house Sora noticed the lights were on. He remembered turning them off. He also noticed that the door was unlocked. He summoned Kingdom Key as Nell summoned Blazing Hearts. He opened the door ready for attack when he saw Donald, Goofy, Yuffie, Aerith and Leon back.

"Took you long enough to get back." Said Sora smiling. Nell walked in sheepishly behind Sora.

"Who's the new girl?" asked Leon.

"Her name's Nell and she came here when her world was destroyed by heartless. And guess what. She's a Keyblade Mistress too." At those words the room went quiet. Goofy and Donald just stared at her in disbelief. Leon was deep in thought. Aerith and Yuffie were the ones who broke the silence.

"Welcome to the group. I'm Aerith. This is Yuffie. He is Leon. The duck is Donald and this is Goofy." She said pointing at each one. "What did Sora say about you being a Keyblade Mistress?"

"Ya, we were walking back here and we were attacked by these neo-heartless and one got past Sora and ran at me. I dodged it and noticed there was a Keyblade in my hand. So I joined Sora in fighting the neo-heartless." Said Nell thinking back on what happened (Donald had exclaimed "You were attacked by heartless!" but no one paid attention to him). Fighting had been so natural. She didn't think when she fought. It was instinct, pure instinct. She wondered where she got so good. When she noticed everybody was staring at her except Sora who was looking at the others with a weird look on his face, Surprised at their reactions.

"Why is Nell so special?" Asked Sora trying to figure out why they were staring.

"Because there has never been a female Keyblade master before," said Leon.

"Well the Keyblade chose a girl what's the difference between her and me." Asked Sora now getting annoyed that he was being let out on something important.

"Sora, a prophecy was made that said that when the Keyblade was returned to it's original owner then peace would be brought to all the worlds. The original owner of the Keyblade was the Mistress of all Hearts. A girl was the original owner. Now for the first time in thousands of years it is again in the possession of a girl." Aerith took a deep breath "Nell may be the person the prophecy is talking about. She may be able to bring peace to all worlds."

"Whoa, I could never do that. I've never fought in my life before now. I've never heard or seen a Keyblade before I met Sora. I can't be the Mistress of all Hearts." Nell said looking slightly worried she might be. "Plus, the Mistress of all Hearts lived a long time ago. I'm only 15." She didn't want such a large responsibility. She just wanted to find her brother and live in Traverse Town. She liked it here. She had all she needed.

"She could be your ancestor. Do you know anything of your family history?" asked Yuffie.

"No, nothing I don't even know my last name. I don't know anything about my dad's family. Not much about my mom's either. When I stayed with my aunt and uncle, my aunt didn't like to mention my family so I never learned about my mom's side." She wondered why she didn't know her last name. Surely her aunt would have told her but she never did.

"You don't have anything from your family members?" asked Aerith still looking for answers.

"No, except this necklace. I don't know where my mom got it, all I know is it belonged to her before she died." Nell answered pointing at the necklace around her neck.

"Where did you get the other necklace?" asked Leon quickly.

"It was around my neck when I got here. I've never seen it before yesterday." Answered Nell startled by how much these people wanted to know about her.

"If you have those necklaces, it is no doubt that you are the Mistress of all Hearts." Said Leon coolly like they were discussing the weather.

"That's great," yelled Sora, "you can help me fight the heartless and we can fight the darkness together…" Sora went on and on about how they would be able to fight and destroy all the darkness. Nell wasn't paying much attention. She was thinking about how she could be this Mistress. She didn't know anything about her family. Maybe it was fate or maybe somebody didn't want her to know she had a Keyblade Mistress for an ancestor. She snapped back into reality when she heard her brother's name. "Wait what did you say about my brother?" asked Nell, "We may be able to find him. If you come travelling with me then we may find him." Nell finally smiled. Some good may come out of this she thought.

A/N – Well that was chapter 4 and chapter 5 is done but I'm gonna put it up tomorrow. If some of you are thinking "real original a new Keyblade mistress." I know it's a plot point that is reused too often but it fit in with my story. If you want to learn about Nell's family history then you will like the next chapter if not then read it so you get the story. I never said you had to enjoy it but I hope you will. Anyway R&R and if you wanna e-mail me send it to 


	5. Ch5 Learning the Past You Never Knew

Chapter 5 – Learning the Past You Never Knew

A/N – Here is Chapter 5. The title of the chapter is long but who cares. In this chapter you learn about Nell's ancestry. Well I can't say any more without ruining it for you so read on and hear my comments at the end of the chapter. Enjoy.

"As you can see, my heartless attack did not work. I have chosen you two to kidnap her so you can prove your importance to me. Bring her back to me alive and unhurt." Demanded the masked figure in red.

"Of course, we will not fail." Stated one of the two hooded figures.

"Go now and don't return until you have completed the task."

The two left the room. Once they knew they were out of ear shot and sight they removed there hoods. Riku and Mickey walked to there ship. Not expecting what lied ahead.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

They all sat down at the table and told their stories. It turned out that the heartless had gotten out because a group that has named themselves the organization opened the door and let the heartless out. When Sora asked about the white heartless. Aerith answered that the Organization had experimented with heartless and one of their experiments had created the Neo-Heartless. They told them that they couldn't get into Hollow Bastion so they stopped at the coliseum to check up on some news there. Goofy and Donald had visited all their friends at Disney Castle where they learned where the heartless were coming from. They asked Nell a lot of questions, about her home, her brother and her ancestry which she couldn't answer.

Nell finally asked where they learned all about the Mistress of all Hearts. Yuffie said it was in a book in the library at Hollow Bastion. It told them that a woman thousands of years ago had a lord for a father.

They were very rich and could get anything they want but she never asked for anything. When she was old enough she used to take her money and give it to the poor people who lived in the village her father owned. She was blessed by the people who lived as the kindest and most thoughtful person in the entire kingdom. While she was loved by the peasants she was laughed at and ridiculed by the lords and ladies. They said she was being foolish, wasting her money on people like the villagers. They were greedy and their hearts were filled with darkness. Soon heartless started to come. Her heart was so pure when she wished she could save everybody that the Keyblade was summoned to her. She fought off the heartless and saved all the villagers and Nobles. They were so grateful they proclaimed Mistress of all Hearts and she ruled the land where everybody lived in peace.

There was light every where but after she died people started getting greedy and wanted the light for themselves. Then the darkness in people's heart started to grow again and more heartless came but a boy with a pure heart fought them off. Again there was peace but it happened again and again until there was hardly any light left but there was always a Keyblade Master. What was weird was that it was always a child who summoned the Keyblade. Only children could because there hearts were the purest. One Keyblade Master after he had saved the world again said that they who were so greedy and were filled with darkness deserved to be left to the heartless and left that world forever. The world was attacked by heartless and left in ruins only a few people survived they rebuilt there home as best they could but it was always dark and horrible. The heartless never attacked again. So the world was left there a horrible mess.

Nell thought it sounded like her home. It was always dark and the sun was never there. It was a sad place. Part of it was just a mass of rock that used to be part of the city but was never rebuilt after this huge disaster happened.

"Well we'd better go train you up," said Sora as he got up from the table.

"Where would I practice?" asked Nell.

"There is a practice stadium on the other side of town," said Yuffie "It's kinda late and we had a long trip how bout in the morning,"

"Oh fine," said Sora. They went to the second floor and all found a bed. As Sora laid in bed thinking about Kairi and Riku wondering where they are and how they're doing not knowing that he would see one of them very soon.

A/N – Well that was chapter 5, 6 will come soon. I'm almost done. I liked writing about Nell. She is based of me of course. Anyway I tried to tie in that story that Kairi's grandmother told her when she was little (You flashback to while at Hollow Bastion) Anyway R&R. Thanks for reading.


	6. Ch6 Left With Only A Note

Chapter 6 – Left With Only a Note

A/N – Sorry it took so long to get this out. I've been magorly busy. Is that how you spell magorly. Anyhow I have Chapter 7 on the way and I already have the main points of in my head. So here is Chapter 6, Enjoy.

As Jiann sat on a rock, looking out at the beautiful ocean. Feeling the sun on his back the light breeze in his hair, he couldn't stop thinking of his sister. He heard the screams of the younger children as they played in the water. The older ones were talking and hanging out around the corner. He heard somebody walking over.

"Hey Jiann, what are you doing?" asked Kairi.

"Thinking of my sister, I'm worried, she was never one for fighting and where ever she is she could be hurt or worse. I always fought for her, against our uncle and when we were living on the streets." He had told Kairi his and his sister's story. He could see the pity in her eyes that didn't make him feel better. "Now she is somewhere where I can't reach her or protect her. I don't know if she is in danger or if she is okay. All I know is that when I was 4 when my mom died I promised my mother I would take care off my baby sister. I'm breaking that promise," Jiann said glaring at Kairi who had done nothing wrong.

"Well maybe she isn't in danger, maybe she is alright. I have 2 friends out there, I worry about them but I know that they are alright." Said Kairi soothingly

"Well what if she is in danger, what if she isn't alright. How do I know if she is hurt or dead? It's impossible, she is out there and she doesn't have her big brother she always looked up to and always protected her there." He yelled at Kairi. Kairi didn't even flinch when he started yelling.

"What does you heart tell you. When I want to know if the people I love are hurt I listen to my heart and it tells me. My heart is connected to the ones I love so I can tell if there hurt. What does your heart say?" asked Kairi again,

"It says she is alright and that she is taking care of herself." Jiann didn't know where those words came from but he knew they were true. He sat down on the rock and looked at Kairi. She smiled at him,

"Sorry for yelling at you, you didn't deserve it," said Jiann apologetically.

"It's okay. You want to come with me and meet my friends" said Kairi, Jiann got up, his spirits lifted and a smile on his face. He had never felt so good in his life.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

As Nell got up bright and early thinking about her new responsibilities she noticed her clothes were very dirty. Of course she had been wearing them for 3 days straight. She heard her stomach growl and decided to worry about that later. As she walked downstairs she found Sora and Leon already awake. "Gooood Moooorniing" she said through a huge yawn, stretching her arms in the air.

"You too." Said Sora smiling.

"I'm guessing you are both morning persons." Said Nell sitting down at the table and taking a piece of toasts and taking a large bite.

"Not really I just couldn't get back to sleep when I woke up half an hour ago." Replied Sora taking a big gulp of milk and leaving a milkstache. Nell laughed and Sora wiped it away quickly laughing with her. Leon sat there a smile creeping on to his face. As Nell and Sora enjoyed their breakfast, they talked about the attack last night and Nell's awesome fighting moves. As they ate Aerith and Yuffie woke up. After breakfast Nell discussed her clothes dilemma

"Go check upstairs in your room there should be a wardrobe there with clothes, you may find something in there. If not we can buy some at a store." Answered Aerith.

Nell raced upstairs and found a quick outfit. A pair of baggy black pants that fit her and since she knew she was going to be fighting she left the skirts in the wardrobe. A tight pink halter top and two blue wristbands. She wore her two necklaces outside her shirt. Touching each one and thinking of their significance. One meant she would wield a Keyblade. Another meant she would save all the worlds like her ancestor did. She didn't know why but she felt comfortable with this responsibility. Last night she was denying that she could ever be the Mistress of all Hearts, now she felt confident and strong. She walked down to the lower level to go start her journey that would bring good and bad things but she didn't know how significant she actually was.

"C'mon you took forever getting changed. We were supposed to be there half an hour ago." Sora said impatiently waiting with Donald and Goofy.

"Thank you so much for waiting patiently like a gentleman." She retorted in a sarcastic voice. Sora smiled at her. I like her he thought she's funny and has a bit of attitude but he liked it. She also looks really pretty he thought to himself, her hair tied in a braid, her clothes. She looked amazing. They left the house and walked through second district into an addition that the town had built after Sora saved all the worlds. Nell was talking to Aerith and Yuffie and starting to like them. It was nice to have friends to talk to. Leon spent most of his time quiet. When the girls were giggling he gave the kind of "humph" and then when back to his thoughts. Sora had his hands behind his head, talking with Goofy and Donald about their trip. They had visited Disney Castle and met up with all their friends and asked Minnie if she knew about the heartless coming back, she said her guess was as good as theirs. Donald wanted to know about how Nell came here. Sora just told him that he found her in the alleyway in the first district.

When they finally reached the practice stadium, Sora instantly summoned Kingdom Key and invited Nell to join him on the field. She summoned Blazing Hearts and jumped into battle. She was amazing, she could move faster then Sora and stopped every single one of his blows. He was actually working hard to keep it even. Nell wasn't even tired. She moved gracefully defending herself by dodging each and everyone's of Sora's attacks. She finally got the upper hand when she ducked underneath one of his swing and tripped him. He fell on his back and looked up to see Nell smiling down on him, "Best two out of three?" she asked with a grin. She held her hand out to help Sora, he took it and started the fray again but he was no chance for Nell. It was as if she could tell what he was going to do before he did it. She then forced Kingdom Key to the ground, flipped over Sora and pointed Blazing Hearts and his back,

"How did you do that?" He asked amazed at her abilities.

"I'm not sure; I guess it's in my blood." She answered trying not to show her shock at how she had just done this gymnastic feat. Sora looked at the clock.

"Whoa, look at the time we've been at it for almost 2 hours.

"I've never fought so much in my life and it isn't even against a real opponent" said Sora laughing at how much he had just practiced. Nell laughed too

"Well now that you know you can fight that long against me, you can fight even longer against the heartless." Nell unsummoned Blazing Hearts. Sora followed her out of the arena, unsommuning his Kingdom Key. They looked around for everyone.

"I wonder if they went and got something to eat" Sora wondered aloud

"Probably" Nell answered

"They must have got bored of watching us fight." They went back to the house to find it still locked, "Maybe they went to a restaurant," suggested Nell.

They went back to the house and found the door locked like they left it. Sora opened it with a tap of his Keyblade and looked around inside. Nobody was there, but a note was left on the table. It read:

Dear Sora

We had to leave the practice arena right away when Cid came and delivered the news about how the heartless got out. We tried to find you in the arena but we couldn't so when you get this note please meet us at the coliseum. There is a gummi ship docked just outside this world so you can leave as soon as possible. We'll explain when you get here.

From Aerith

"We've got to get to the coliseum" said Sora quickly walking to the door,

"We'll take the gummi ship they left us."

"Okay" Nell said a look of seriousness on her face. As they left the house they saw someone they didn't expect.

A/N – Well that was Chapter 6. Chapter 7 will be out soon. Please R&R. E-mail me at I'm just curious is unsummoning a word cause my Word Spell check doesn't say so. If anyone knows a real verb that means the same thing tell me cause it's really bugging me. Also if Aerith, Squall or Yuffie seem out of character then they are in their games. I just wanna say I've never played a FF game except FFX, so please forgive me.

Who do you think is outside the house? You are gonna have to wait to find out. The Jiann scene I liked cause I fell into a daydream of my brother actually acting that considerate but that won't happen until he reaches a high enough level off maturity which comes at the age of 30 for guys. That scene was derived from a fight I had with one of my friends so it was easy to know how Kairi felt. Anyway I've blabbered on long enough. Bye. R&R.


	7. Ch7 Meeting Old Friends

Chapter 7 – Meeting Old Friends

A/N – Here is chapter 7. It has taken me too long to update. I know but I've been busy getting ready to go back to school and I wish I could get more time but school is starting on Tuesday and I still haven't gotten all my stuff and then when school starts I'm hardly going to be able to update with all the homework but I wanna say that I would rather write this story then do homework but I'm trying to get into a school for arts and I need good grades to get in. So here is Chapter 7.

Jiann was laughing with the other islanders. It was a group of 5 that were all between through ages of 15 and 21. They were nice and welcomed him into there group almost instantly. He told them about how his world was destroyed; he talked about his sister and how much he missed her. It felt good to confide in some people about his problems, especially when some of them had gone through the same thing. The girl he saw on his first day, Maeve was her name had lost her parents and little sister and brother when the heartless attacked her world. She really showed empathy for him. Especially when he talked about his sister. When the sun started to set they all had to go home. He had spent last two nights sleeping at the islands but tonight he was going to sleep at Kairi's house. On the way back they talked, Kairi explained more about Riku and Sora. He was silent while she talked; the only time he looked up at her is when she told him about Sora releasing her heart. After finishing her story, Jiann looked out to sea as if expecting to see his sister float over to the boat. Once they reached shore Kairi thought aloud

"You know what would be cool, if Nell was with Sora right now. Like I found you, Sora found Nell." Not knowing what she said was true she continued "He would be able to take care of her and Sora would help bring her home,"

"Ya it would be, if they are I bet he would take care of her." Jiann answered, even though the chance of them meeting was slim, he was still glad knowing that out there someone might be able to take care of his sister.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

Nell looked up at their visitors. One was tall and the other was short, both were wearing the Unknown cloak that Aerith had warned them about the previous night. Both had there hoods up so she could not see their face. She instantly summoned blazing hearts and got into battle stance waiting for their first move. Sora also summoned his Kingdom Key but did not move into battle stance. He stood their staring at the short one. Nell wondered what Sora was doing when she ran at the taller one. Out of nowhere he took out a sword and blocked her attack. She backed away amazed at how quickly he had defended himself. As Nell readied herself for the next attack he threw of his hood. She saw a boy about a year older with platinum blonde hair and a blindfold on. She wondered how he had defended himself with a blindfold on but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a cry from behind her,

"Riku!" yelled Sora. Nell relaxed a bit; she recognised that name from somewhere. Then she realized that he was one of Sora's friends, the one who fell into darkness.

The short unknown also removed his hood, "Mickey!" yelled Sora again. She also remembered that name from Sora's stories, he was a king somewhere and he was trapped in Kingdom Hearts when Sora closed the door. Sora ran to both of them eager to here how they got out. Nell walked over to them; she looked at Sora he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Sora?" said the taller boy.

"Riku, how did you get out? Why didn't you come sooner? Do you know anything about the heartless? Why are you dressed like an unknown" asked Sora looking worried.

"Inside Sora there is a lot to tell you."

Mickey told a lot of the story. Riku spoke up once or twice but he was quiet for most of the conversation. Nell kept stealing glances at Riku. She wanted to know more about Riku and she didn't know why. Sora told the story about finding her and about her being Mistress of all Hearts. Mickey seemed very interested about that. When Nell asked why he told her that the Organization that they had supposedly joined wanted her and that is why they were in Traverse Town. The Organization said that she held great power in her heart and that they needed that power to take over the worlds. Mickey also told them about how the heartless got out.

"At least you got out when the door opened." Said Sora trying to look happy when he was really worried about the Organization and Nell.

"I'd rather be inside Kingdom Hearts with all the heartless still trapped then out here with the Heartless free," Riku said simply but Nell knew there was expression and self-sacrifice in his tone.

"Since we haven't returned yet the organization will figure out we either failed or we lied to them. Soon they will send more heartless and members to try and kidnap Nell. We have to get out of here quick." Said Mickey, "if we want to keep Nell safe,"

"We were about to leave for the coliseum when you came. Let's go," They all left the house taking the fastest way possible to get to the Gummi Docks.

Nell knew that they were trying to keep her safe but she felt uncomfortable that she had three people making sure she was safe when she was capable of getting rid of tons of heartless without breaking a sweat. Sora had instantly summoned Kingdom Key once they left the house and stood in front of Nell keeping a close eye on her. Mickey and Riku were behind her. Mickey had a serious look on his face and Riku looked emotionless.

They finally got to the docks and found the ship that Aerith had talked about. Mickey got in and started it. Nell followed him and looked around the gummi ship. It looked a lot bigger inside than outside. There were 3 doors leading out of the main room where they controlled the ship. One room was a dining room and kitchen where they could eat. Another room was a bedroom with about 6 beds, 3 on each side, divided by a curtain. The last door led to a washroom. Sora came on after her and pointed at a seat behind the driver.

"You can sit their", She sat down, Sora went in front with Mickey and Riku sat beside her. She heard the roar of the engine and felt the ship go up and in a blink of the eye. She couldn't see Traverse Town anymore. The only place she had felt like she was home was gone and not knowing if she would ever return.

A/N – Well hoped you enjoyed that chapter. I'm not sure if a Gummi Ship is actually like that but I'll need it that way for other chapters. I don't have much to say about the chapter except please R&R and if you want to e-mail me you can always reach me at I also got braces yesterday so my mouth is in horrible pain and I can't chew so I'm swallowing all my food which makes eating a chore anyway you probably don't care about my dental hygiene and if you do that kinda creeps me out since I've probably never met you. Anyway R&R ByeBye.


End file.
